


Day 7: half-naked

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 7: half-naked

“Make it quick,” Tsukishima says. “We don’t exactly have a lot of time.”

That’s true. They don’t have a lot of time. Maybe less than twenty minutes until Tsukishima’s teammates get back. It’ll have to be a quickie then, Kuroo guesses. Tsukishima kisses him roughly, his fingers digging into the skin of Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo doesn’t know exactly how Tsukishima managed to get himself left behind at the house the Karasuno team was staying in for this training camp. If Tsukishima was _Kuroo’s_ kouhai, he’d never have let him get away with not doing something the whole rest of the team was doing. But he wasn’t Kuroo’s, not technically anyway. And in any case Kuroo is glad he escaped from that obligation, if only for a short while, so that they have this time to hook up.

Kuroo turns Tsukishima around and bends him over the bed in the master bedroom – this, Kuroo figures, is where their coach sleeps, since there are about a dozen futons spread out in the next room over and those must belong to the kids. Tsukishima is wearing sweatpants, and Kuroo is grateful for this, since it means he doesn’t have to fiddle with a troublesome belt and the button on a pair of jeans. Kuroo reaches around and shoves his hands into Tsukishima’s underwear, grabbing Tsukishima’s half-hard dick.

“Mm,” Tsukishima says in response to Kuroo’s touch. He backs his hips up a little, pressing his ass against Kuroo’s pelvis. Kuroo laughs softly and tugs Tsukishima’s pants down, letting them fall around Tsukishima’s ankles.

Kuroo lets go of Tsukishima’s dick for a minute to grab one of the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass. He’s got a nice ass, as far as they go. Kuroo’s always liked it. With his other hand he undoes his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. He lets them fall and then crouches down a little. He pushes his tongue between the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass. Kuroo isn’t going to spend a lot of time on this, on rimming Tsukishima, at least not now – there are time constraints to be worked with. And anyway, all that’s needed is some saliva, just to ease the way into Tsukishima, since neither of them have any proper lube.

Kuroo stands again, close behind Tsukishima, his cock hard and ready. “You want me to – ?” Kuroo starts to say, his fingers pressing, wet with saliva, at Tsukishima’s hole. _A little prep might not be such a bad idea,_ he thinks.

“No,” Tsukishima says, “Just do it. I told you, we don’t have that much time.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and pulls his fingers away from Tsukishima’s ass, replacing them with the tip of his cock.

“Ah,” Tsukishima exclaims as Kuroo pushes into him, “ _Shit…_ ”

“Sorry,” Kuroo says. “I know it hurts.”

“Just _fuck_ me.”

Kuroo obliges him. Kuroo steadies Tsukishima with hands on Tsukishima’s waist, pushing Tsukishima’s shirt up. At first, Tsukishima had braced himself with his arms locked straight, keeping his torso off the bed, but the longer Kuroo fucks him the lower he sinks, until he’s moaning with his face pressed to the mattress and his fists clenching the sheets. Kuroo reaches around and grips Tsukishima’s cock, pumping hard on it, wanting to get them both off as quickly as possible.

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima cries out. This is the only time he ever uses Kuroo’s given name, when they’re having sex. It turns Kuroo on, hearing his name choked out like that, like Tsukishima is _begging_. With a hand on Tsukishima’s throat, Kuroo puts a little more curve in Tsukishima’s spine and bends over him to press rough, sloppy kisses to Tsukishima’s neck and jaw. Tsukishima swallows and Kuroo can feel his Adam’s apple bob. Tsukishima’s breathing is fast and shallow, and Kuroo knows he is close to his orgasm. Kuroo makes sure not to let up on stroking Tsukishima’s cock, fast and hard.

“Ahh,” Tsukishima moans, his back arching and his shoulders flexing attractively as he climaxes. Afterwards, Tsukishima takes a few seconds to let his breathing start to normalize.

“Tell me you didn’t just come on those sheets,” Kuroo says, looking around Tsukishima’s body.

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you,” Tsukishima huffs. He definitely _has_ come on those sheets, the ones that belong to his coach, the coach that will be returning soon with his gaggle of Tsukishima’s teammates in tow.

“How are you going to wash those without your coach finding out?”

“You know what,” Tsukishima replies. There’s an angry set to his shoulders, annoyed with himself and with Kuroo and the whole situation. “I’m just not going to worry about that right now. Are you going to come or what?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Kuroo fucks Tsukishima for a little while longer, until he’s about to come. He pulls out of Tsukishima before he does, letting his cum spill onto Tsukishima’s low back, a low groan escaping his mouth.

“Stay there,” Kuroo says afterwards. Kuroo pulls his jeans back up, buttons them hastily, leaving the belt to dangle still undone. Tsukishima stays in his position, back locked in its arch so Kuroo’s cum doesn’t drip anywhere else. Kuroo grabs a tissue from a box on the nightstand and wipes Tsukishima’s back clean.

Tsukishima straightens. “You’d better get out,” he says, pulling his pants back up over his ass. “They’ll be back any second, and Hinata likes to run ahead.”

Kuroo nods, and gives Tsukishima another quick kiss before he sweeps out of the guesthouse. As he is headed down the sidewalk in the direction of his place, Kuroo can hear the gaggle of voices that no doubt belong to the Karasuno team somewhere around a corner. Kuroo grins and hopes Tsukishima figures out some way to take care of those sheets soon.


End file.
